<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by YouDontNeedToKnowMyName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192160">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontNeedToKnowMyName/pseuds/YouDontNeedToKnowMyName'>YouDontNeedToKnowMyName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Everybody Lives, Forgiveness, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontNeedToKnowMyName/pseuds/YouDontNeedToKnowMyName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari wakes up in excruciating pain.</p><p>The day before was a blur.</p><p>She looked to the mirror and saw scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mari - Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My plan is to make this a 3 part series, with the first focusing on Sunny/Basil and/or Hero/Mari.  Part 2 will focus on Aubrey/Kim and Unrequited Kel/Aubrey.  Part 3 will be focused on the group but from Kel's perspective. In Part 1 each chapter will follow a different character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mari wakes up in excruciating pain.</p><p>The day before was a blur.</p><p>She looked to the mirror and saw scars.</p>
<hr/><p>The hospital was unbearable for Mari.  The white tiles gave off such a suppressive atmosphere.  A nothingness unwelcome in Mari's colorful life. </p><p>In her room was her bed, a window locked shut, and a full length mirror.  In the passing days she would stare at her reflection in awe, or fear.  The scars.  Classic rope burn on her neck.  Her neck was in a brace, but it had felt better after the first day.</p><p>The doctors had told her that her condition was stable, and that is was a miracle her neck didn't snap, but that it wasn't safe for her to see anyone yet.  She was really confused by that.  Why wasn't she allowed to see her family?</p><p>That wasn't the only confusing thing to Mari.  How did she get these scars?  What had happened to her?  Did someone try to strangle her?  Who?  Why her?</p><p>It had taken a few days, but subtle hints from the doctors helped her piece the puzzle together.  She had gotten the answers she wanted, but they were not what she wanted to hear. <strong> They thought she tried to kill herself.</strong></p><p>The notion, to Mari, was insane.  Anyone who knew her at all would know that she never, <em>ever</em> had suicidal thoughts.  She was the model for positivety, even in the most stressful situations.  She knew she needed to <strong>FOCUS</strong> to understand.</p><p>Mari knew she was missing some pieces still.  She didn't know how she was hung.  She didn't know who could've done it to her.  All she remembered was the recital, or rather, that she never made it to the recital.  Then she remembered Sunny.  She missed Sunny.  She missed people.  She hated this hospital.</p><p>The worst part about being in the hospital was the absolute silence.  With her damaged vocal cords she couldn't speak to explain her mental state, and the doctors wouldn't allow her to write, as writing utensils were apparently "sharp," which was completely overexagerrated.  She couldn't even hum to herself for comfort.  All the melodies were stuck in her head, forever, or at least it had felt like that.  Her favorite song on loop.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been a week and a half and the doctors finally allowed family visitation, and better yet, a notepad!</p><p>That afternoon, when Mari's parents stopped by, she was overwhelmed with relief, she was so ecstatic that she couldn't articulate, or rather write down, her thoughts.  She couldn't explain what had happened for herself, or for them.  What she could articulate, however, was a pressing question.  A necessary question:</p><p>"Where's Sunny?"</p><p>Her parents faces contorted drastically.  The look on her parents faces troubled her.  She had expected that the doctors couldn't have let him in or something, but this was evidence that something big had happened, but she couldn't remember.  <strong>REMEMBER.</strong></p><p>"Sunny's gone, and we don't know where he is," her mother explained, concern clearly on her face.</p><p>"Gone how?"</p><p>"He ran away after what had happened..." her father pitched in, a pinch of disdain in his voice.</p><p>What happened?  What was she missing? <strong>WHY CAN'T SHE REMEMBER?</strong></p><p>
  <b>CALM DOWN.</b>
</p><p>In the midst of her nervous breakdown, a nurse had came in to escort the parents out, as visiting hours were over.  Mari felt insane, like she was in an asylum.  Her panic had prevented her from getting the truth out. </p><p>Now her parents would have to suffer another day, at least, thinking that Mari wanted to die.  Her friends had to suffer.  Sunny had to suffer.  Sunny...</p>
<hr/><p>Stairs.  She had remembered falling down the stairs.  She remembered being pushed down the stairs.  She remembered Sunny pushing her down the stairs.  She remembered being carried to her bed, by Sunny <em>and</em> Basil.  She remembered the jump rope.  <strong>What did they do to her?</strong></p>
<hr/><p>The doctors had told her that she would be let out of the hospital when she passed her mental evaluation.  That test was going to happen at the end of the week, quite a while away, especially in such a dreary place.  On the plus side, that gave Mari more time to process what she had remembered.</p><p>Processing was surprisingly hard when everyone you see everyday judged you.</p><p>The look the doctors had when they looked at her made her feel like an outcast.  They made her feel depressed.  She wouldn't stay depressed for long.  She knew she had to <strong>PERSIST.</strong></p><p>Luckily, Mari didn't have to feel depressed for long, as visiting hours began for the day.</p><p>That day she was visited by Aubrey, Kel, and of course, Hero.  She really missed them all, but she had to admit she missed Hero the most.</p><p>The looks the three wore were perplexing.  Kel looked happy-go-lucky as usual.  Aubrey looked concerned, almost panicked.  Hero looked worse than she did, well, emotionally not physically.</p><p>She noted Basil's absence, and...</p><p>Nevermind that.</p><p>"Where's Basil?" She inquired through the paper.</p><p>"Oh, Basil?  He decided to stay home, he's still pretty shaken up," Kel illuminated, smiling ear to ear. </p><p>"We're <em>all</em> shaken up, Kel," retorted Aubrey.  "Anyway, how are you, Mari!"</p><p>Seeing Kel and Aubrey still act natural made Mari smile for the first time since her parents visited three days ago.</p><p>" I'm doing great! This room's really boring though..."</p><p>"You can say that again!" exclaimed Kel. "OW!" Aubrey had punched Kel.  If Mari could have made a noise she would of snickered.</p><p>While it was nice to see that Aubrey and Kel were holding up OK, her attention shifted to Hero.  Normally he would intervene if they started fighting.  He was spacing out, his eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"How are you, Hero?" she wrote.  She waited for a response. </p><p>After what felt like a minute but was probably like five seconds, Mari became impatient.  She started to bang her pencil on the notepad.  Hero's eyes came into focus.  He stared at the notepad, as if the question were a test.</p><p>"I'm OK," he mumbled.</p><p>Good, he's OK.</p><p>Then she started to write about how she didn't try to kill herself, how she would never try to kill herself, but she took too long.  By the time she'd finished writing, the nurse had already entered the room to escort her friends away.</p><p>How long did they have to pity her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sunny's chapter will be next, but I dont have a schedule so don't  expect it quick. -_-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hero - Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hero remembers that night.</p><p>He wonders what could have happened if he didn't hear him scream.</p><p>He wonders if he wasn't good enough for her.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't have saved her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo....<br/>I've decided to swap Hero and Sunny's chapter because Hero's chapter is more focused on exposition and Sunny's moves the plot along faster so I thought it would make more sense to have this first.  Expect Sunny and Basil's chapters next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hero remembers that night.</p><p>He wonders what could have happened if he didn't hear him scream.</p><p>He wonders if he wasn't good enough for her.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn't have saved her. </p>
<hr/><p>Hero wakes up in a cold sweat.</p><p>
  <em>Another nightmare, huh.</em>
</p><p>He hasn't been able to sleep for weeks.</p><p>Everytime he closes his eyes he sees <em>it</em>.  He doesn't know for sure what <em>it</em> is, but he knows why <em>it</em> is there.</p><p>
  <strong>Mari</strong>
</p><p>Why did she do it? </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Am I not good enough?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought she loved me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I loved her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What did I do?</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He was walking home from the mall with his mom that evening.  He was looking forward to the recital.  He was looking forward to seeing Mari... seeing Sunny was a plus too, but he was so excited to see Mari perform.</p><p>While he was at the mall, he perchused a bouquet of lily of the valleys, a gift to wish Mari luck.  Before getting ready for the recital, he wanted to drop them off.  When he ventured nextdoor, that is when he heard it.</p><p>The scream. A shriek.  It was horrifying.  It snapped him out of any daydream he could have been having.</p><p>
  <em>Basil?</em>
</p><p>His inquisitivity would have to wait.  He ran into his neighbor's house without knocking, thank God for it.  He noticed the open sliding door to the backyard.  He thought the shout came from the outside, so he ran straight through it.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Mari stared at him.  Her eye trained on him. </p><p>He saw Sunny, emotionless, hiding from what he found.</p><p>He saw Basil, terrified, but paralyzed.</p><p>He saw Mari.  She was moving. She was twitching.  She was still alive.  He had to save her.</p><p>He ran to the soon to be corpse.  He pulled on the jump rope.</p><p>
  <em>Jump Rope?</em>
</p><p>The branch it was on fell.  Mari collapsed to the grass.  He checked for breathing.  It was there, but weak.</p><p>"Sunny, call an ambulence!"</p><p>He didn't move.</p><p>"Sunny, what are you doing, go get help!"</p><p>He didn't move.</p><p>Shockingly, it was Basil who called an ambulence.  Despite his lack if composure, at least he kept his head.</p><p>
  <em>Why Mari?  What about the big recital today?  What about your brother?  What about me?</em>
</p><p>It didnt take a genius to put together what happened.  The fact that she was alive combined with the jump rope was evidence.  Unfortunately, Hero was much too distraught to think of these things.</p><p>If Mari was going to die, he wouldn't call it murder, for her sake.</p><p>But she didn't.  <strong>Thank God she didn't. </strong></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hero would go to extremes for Mari. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> She was his everything.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What would he do without her?  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would he hang too?  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>No, he had an annoying brat of a brother to take care of. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Would he move on?  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Never.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>He was both relieved and terrified when he heard that Mari's condition stabilized.  He wasn't sure that he could face her again.  He was even more terrified when the hospital allowed visitors.  He knew it was only a matter of time before they had to meet again.</p><p>And his prediction was correct.</p><p>"Hey Hero, me and Aubrey are going to visit Mari, but we need someone over 13 to join us."</p><p>
  <em>Kel.  Why do you do this to me?</em>
</p><p>"Hey.  I know your sad right now, but Mari needs us, right?  C'mon, please bro?"</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>"Fine.  When are we leaving?"</p><p>"YAY!  Let me call Aubrey!  She'll be so happy!"  </p><p>
  <em>Well, at least they aren't fighting.</em>
</p><p>"Are Sunny and Basil coming too?"</p><p>Kel frowns.</p><p>"Sunny, um, isn't available anymore... and Basil hasn't talked to us since the incident, I think he needs space."</p><p>
  <em>Isn't available, for his sister?</em>
</p><p>That's when he remembered a conversation he overheard that morning.  Her mom was talking to someone at the doorway, and based of the voice, it was Sunny's mom.  She was crying.  She said something about missing Sunny, but maybe she actually said that Sunny's missing. </p><p>
  <strong>Sunny ran away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What a coward.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hero caught a glimpse of Mari before entering her room.  She looked awful.  Her hair was ruffled and messy.  Her scars were visible underneath her neck brace.  She had a weak, somber smile.</p><p>
  <em>Trying to convince herself that everything is Ok, no doubt.</em>
</p><p>He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.  Those eyes would forever haunt him.</p><p>
  <strong>You weren't good enough for her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You should of let her die.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She hates you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Those scars exist because of you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You deserve death.</strong>
</p><p>He suddenly felt the urge to throw up.  </p><p>
  <em>Today's gonna be a long day.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>When he walked into the room with Kel and Aubrey, he didn't even look at Mari.  He stared at his own reflection.  There was something behind him.  <em>It.</em></p><p><em>It </em>was mesmerizing, captivating, insane.</p><p>He felt cold.</p><p>He was freezing.</p><p>He was dying.</p><p>He felt like crying.</p><p>Time was ticking.</p><p>Tick tock tick tock tick tock. </p><p>While he was relishing in his trauma, he realized something.  There wasn't a clock in the room.</p><p>He was brought into reality when he saw the notepad.  She was asking him a question. </p><p>
  <em>Why is she being nice?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does she care?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't she hate me?</em>
</p><p>He saw her lock eyes with him.  <strong>Those eyes</strong>.  Soulless, yet beautiful.  Dead but lively.  Tired and broken.  Optimistic and caring.  Confusing.  Gut wrenching.  Traumatizing.</p><p>He needed to throw up.</p><p>He mumbled something to appease her.  She started writing, but he didn't care about the message.  He left the room.  He vomited.  He was lucky to make it to the bathroom in time.  </p><p><em>It </em>was behind him in the mirror again.</p><p>
  <strong>Die die die die die die die die</strong>
</p><p>"Hey bro, you OK?"</p><p>He couldn't die, not with Kel in his life.  He could, however, cry, and that's just what he did.  He bawled his eyes out.</p><p>
  <em>What am I going to do?</em>
</p><p>"Hero?  I know you're in there.  Anyway, visiting hours are over so me and Aubrey are headed home."  </p><p>Kel left.</p><p>
  <strong>Not good enough not good enough  not good enough not good enough not good enough not good enough  not good enough not good enough </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Hero didn't show up for dinner that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hero deserves better 😞</p><p> </p><p>Note: Some tags will come into play in the second half of the story, so don't be confused.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>